fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Are You Ready to Jingle Your Bells?
Are You Ready to Jingle Your Bells? is the 1st episode of The Fugly Hoes: 2015 Christmas Special. It is written by Joe. Story A cold wintry morning was what Joe had to wake up to. What was worse is that there was no longer no one sleeping in the same apartment as him. Not a moment went by that he didn't miss Sydney and Nate. The two friends he only managed to keep in contact with since college had finished. But lucky for Joe he was a massive drama queen and Sydney and Nate weren't actually out of the apartment for good but they went to work before he woke up. His day was pretty simple. He would roll out of bed around 11 in the morning, shower, turn on Netflix and watch reruns of Charmed and pass out around 2 in the afternoon after he regretted all of his life choices. He would then wake up at 5 when Nate and Sydney came back in and the three would sit down for their "family" nights and watch Rupaul's Drag Race on Netflix until they finished all of the wine in the apartment. But on this particular day, the 15th December 2023, Joe was rudely awakened at 12:30 by a knock at the door. The knocking continued as Joe rolled off the couch and scrambled to the door. "Okay, okay, I'm coming STOP." Joe yelled as he opened the door as hard as he could. However no one was around. He looked outside the door and could see no one in the corridors. He then looked down to see a small brown package at his feet. As he set the package down and poured himself another glass of wine Sydney and Nate entered. "Hi, we're home for dinner." Sydney announced. "Don't you normally eat out for dinner?" Joe asked. "Well since someone refuses to get a job we can't pay rent and eat out everyday so no, we're coming home." Nate answered, dropping a massive hint which Joe just rolled his eyes and shrugged at. "Why WON'T you get a job, by the way?" Nate asked. "I'm depressed. I'm at a standstill. I just don't know what I want out of life..." Joe answered, his mood plummeting to an all time low. Sydney broke the awkwardness and asked what was in the package. "Have you been ordering more, you know?" Sydney joked towards Joe. "No bitch." He replied, "I don't know what it is actually... It was just left outside the door." "Our door... or the door down the hall? Last time you swiped a package you ended up with someone's ashes." Nate laughed. "Who mails someone's ashes?" Joe laughed back, "I didn't know - I was drunk and I was hoping for something good." Whilst Joe and Nate had their chat Sydney had began opening it. She opened the box and the smell of fresh pine and spiced apples oozed out. "That smells good." Sydney said as she closed her eyes and filled her nose with the beautiful smell. "Hey look! Cards and a present!" Joe cheered as he flung his hands in and grabbed them. There were three cards which each read "Joseph Sweeting", "Nathan Anderson" and "Sydney Walsh". The present was addressed to all three and was wrapped in plain wrapping paper. The three looked at each other. Without thinking the gesture seemed very nice but considering the box was left on the doorstep and it had cards addressed to them individually rather than as a household it was a tad suspicious. The three each opened their cards. "Dear Joseph / Nathan / Sydney, Our school has been active and running since 1905 and we are proud of what our school has produced in terms of alumni. As the school's most active alumni it would please me greatly if you could return to the school on the 17th December for a special Christmas reunion of your class of 2015. After a special party filled with Christmas cheer there will be a special announcement that I wish you all would be present for. In the box provided are three plane tickets for the 16th. I hope you can all make it. Thank you, Principal DocMD" All three put their letters down in unison. "Was everyone's card a plea from the Principal or?" Joe asked. "Yep." "Yeah." "Well I'm not going." Joe said. He put the card down and grabbed his wine and went into his room. Sydney and Nate looked at each other. Their expressions changed to concern. They knew that Joe was hurting but to turn down an opportunity for a free party with no expenses was sad. The two walked over to his door and gently knocked on it. "Hey Joe, can we talk?" Sydney asked. Joe remained silent. He was just sat on his bed looking out the window. The snow was coming down, the view was actually stunning but he could no longer appreciate the beauty of anything anymore whilst in his state. "Joe. Come on, we need to talk to you." Nate tried. Joe sighed heavily and opened the door for them. The three sat on his bed and Joe was mentally preparing himself for the obvious that was coming. "Why don't you want to come?" Nate asked. "That place was the beginning of my end. Growing up in that school I was always at the top of my game. I was a star. I wasn't that popular, but I was able to do what I loved without people scrutinizing me. I loved to perform and no one would say anything. But then in our final year I kept getting a lot of 'help' from outside people regarding my future. I was told what I wanted to do wasn't practical. But I didn't listen. I went ahead and did it as my college major and I graduated with high grades but I tanked after..." Joe explained. He wiped away his tears and took a swig of his wine. "Look, I know that after college things haven't been easy for you. Kyler broke up with you, the group went their separate ways, you kept getting shot down time after time at auditions-" Nate listed. Sydney looked up at Nate and gave him a warning look. "But- you're still amazingly talented. And you're still an incredible person. Don't let a few bad experiences put you off life." "How can you remain so perky, Nate? You went to study Performing Arts-" Joe asked but he was interrupted. "Yes, but I realized myself that it wasn't for me. I loved doing it, and I was good at it- but I didn't want it as my career because I wanted to play it safe. I decided to major in business studies. Yes, I might be on my way to setting up Sydney's fashion business because we wanted to play it safe, but of course I miss it, we both do. You've always took risks and you shouldn't stop now. Get back out there and show them what you're made of." Joe sighed. He stood up and stretched. Sydney and Nate looked at each other, filled with hope. "Okay." Joe said. Nate and Sydney jumped up with joy. "BUT. On one condition." The two stopped in their tracks. "What?" Sydney asked. "At this party, the three of us give the best performance of our lives. We knock the entire reunion out with a rendition of a Christmas song." Sydney and Nate laughed and agreed. The three hugged and immediately started packing. 24 Hours Later "That was the longest flight ever." Sydney stated. The two walked through the airport with sunglasses on, sweatpants on, and their hair incredibly messed up. All of them drinking a diet coke from McDonalds. "We're full on white girl." Nate laughed as they walked past a mirror. "Sickening." Joe inserted. The three had just collected their luggage when they banged into several other people collecting theirs. Joe, Sydney, and Nate being the over reactive queens they are instantly fell to the floor. "Ow, bitch look where you're going." Sydney threatened. "I'm clocking that outfit." The voice replied. A familiar voice. An all too familiar voice. Sydney looked up and instantly jumped to her feet. "Angelika!?" She gasped. The two embraced in a friendly hug that seemed to go on for more than it should. "Okay, are you two gonna separate or?" Joe nervously laughed. "Angelika the taxi's outside, come on we're gonna be late-" The man explained before stopping in his tracks. "Nate?" He exclaimed. "Oh my god, Kyle!" Nate squealed, he ran to his friend and hugged him. Once again it became awkward for Joe. "Hey bitches." Joe announced, "Show me some love as well!" Kyle and Angelika laughed and immediately moved off Sydney and Nate and hugged him. "I've missed you both so much." Joe was all of a sudden overcome with a warm feeling. It felt like being back in the old days. "Okay now it was fun meeting up but if we don't get moving we're going to be charged like £400 for our taxi so lets go..." Kyle laughed. The two waved goodbye and instantly left. "I wonder what they're here for..." Nate asked. "Probably for the same reason we are. Which means that Tim, Matt and Lily are probably around the corner or something." Sydney explained. Sydney then looked at Nate and whispered, "Kyler as well." "Syd, you can say his name. I don't care." Joe laughed. He meant that but he still felt a little jolt deep down when his name was mentioned. "Let's get going. I ordered a driver to pick us up." Joe announced. The three picked up their bags and began walking. "Wait, you ordered a driver? How, you're broke?" Sydney asked. "I had money left over from that movie I did." Joe responded. "That wasn't really a movie but more of a por-" Nate said before Joe slammed a bag into his stomach. "I had money left over, okay." Joe said whilst gritting his teeth. 2 hours later The trio were now stood outside of their school. They looked around the courtyard and remembered all of the performances they had done here. "Remember when me and Angelika performed Move and we wrecked the entire place?" Joe asked as they wondered around. "Or the massive amounts of love songs that have been sung at this exact spot" Sydney laughed. "Yeah or-" "Or the amount of times Matt and Lily broke up here." A voice said from behind them. "Huh?" The three turned around and saw Matt and Tim stood in front of them. "Oh my god!" Sydney screamed as the three ran towards them. The five had a group hug with laughing and tears and "oh my gods" "Where's Lily?" Joe finally asked as the five let go. "I don't know, and I don't care." Matt announced, "I got her out of my life. I don't think she'll be here..." "What about..." Tim asked, "Kyler" He whispered. "We don't know." Joe said rolling his eyes. "You can say his name though." The group laughed. "I can't believe we're all together again." Joe smiled looking at his friends. "Just like the good old days..." As the group stood huddled together it felt like it was time for them to prove why they were royalty at this school for performing. "Now I know you're not about to sing without us." Kyle said from behind the group. Angelika was at his side. "Of course not." Nate laughed. Together the group sang a beautiful rendition of Silent Night whilst staring up at the bright moon - the song was then praised by a single person, Principal DocMD. She clapped and asked the group to follow her to her office. "Your office has seen better days..." Angelika noted. "I know... it's part of why I asked you here. I'm going to officially announce this tomorrow but I wanted the 'Fuglies' to be the first to hear of it. The school is on its last legs. They're planning to demolish the place which you know means bad news for me, the faculty, the kids - everyone." She explained. "Right and you want us to save it." Joe stated. "Correct. You are the most talented people that have ever been at this school. I want you to put on a show. The most spectacular Christmas benefit concert that the world has ever seen. We have £20,000 in funding so do what you will. We need to raise £1.5 million in one night." She continued. "1.5? Are you kidding me?" Nate spat. "We can barely raise 1.5k never mind million. Holy fuck what were you thinking?" "Nate, please- I know it's a lot. But if you do it right you can truly make that money." She answered back. "Now, I need to go but feel free to start planning things. I trust you all with this." The room fell silent. It was eerie. Until a voice broke the atmosphere. "I'm not late am I?" Joe almost threw up. He knew that voice. He didn't want to turn around, but everyone else did. "KYLER!" Sydney shouted as she ran at him, along with everyone else. As the excitement died down Joe was still stood with his back to him whilst everyone else was circling him. Joe kept saying to himself 'You'll be fine'. He turned around and turned even whiter. "Not okay, not okay, not okay." Joe murmured to himself as he walked closer. "Hi, Kyler." "Joe, we dated for like 3 years, stop acting like we're strangers." Kyler laughed as he pulled him in for a hug. Clearly the break up had hit one harder than the other. "Okay - well I'm heading back to the hotel room. Let's start planning things tomorrow guys..." Joe stated, he left quickly before he broke down. Joe walked down the empty street, watching the snow gently fall down. Flashbacks of his relationship kept hitting him. Meanwhile Kyler was driving to his hotel doing the exact same thing. Whilst he acted less hurt about the relationship he was still hurting a lot. The two sing Last Christmas over a montage of their relationship. Meanwhile back at the school Sydney, Nate, and the others were catching up on old times. The group learned that they had all grown and matured - Angelika was a dancer who supported several high name artists on tour; Kyle was a doctor; Tim was a psychologist and Matt was a music producer in the R&B industry. It seemed that everyone had really bloomed. "So how's Joe doing?" Angelika asked. "I feel bad because we were best friends in school but then we just drifted apart. He seems different..." Nate and Sydney gave each other a concerned look and began to explain the story properly. "So he's not fully recovered from the break up? And his audition rejections?" Tim said jotting notes down. "I think what he needs is-" "Spare us, Tim. What he needs is to produce a hot R&B album with yours truly." Matt interrupted. "No guys..." Sydney said getting their attention, "What he needs is time. He needs to come to terms with the break up and move past it. No record contract or analysis is gonna help him." "Well actually a contract would but Matt you know Joe is pop bitch not R&B" Nate finished. The group laughed. "Oh shit it's like 11" Nate gasped looking at his phone, "We've got to get back and sleep otherwise we're going to be pretty much dead in the morning." Sydney agreed and got up with him. They hugged the others goodbye, with their hugs with Angelika and Kyle lingering again. "Bye y'all." 10 Hours later Joe, Sydney and Nate walked back into the school ready to tackle the plans. They walked into the gymnasium and saw that pretty much noting was done. Boxes of decorations were around and there was a massive bare tree but no one was doing anything. "I'll text the others and ask them to help." Sydney sighed. "Joe?" Nate asked, "Are you truly over Kyler?" Joe was silent. Nate hadn't been this forward about his relationship before. "I-I don't think so. I love him, I always will.. I would love another chance but I'm just not sure I want to risk it..." Nate smiled, "You'll be fine, I have a feeling it'll all work out." Joe smiled at Nate and he left to go help Sydney. Joe sat down and stared off into the distance. He soon began to imagine himself on stage, obviously with Nate and Sydney behind him giving him the much needed backing vocals he needed. He began to sing Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) and seeing Kyler walking through the gymnasium doors. Joe walked down from the stage after the song and was just about to embrace him. "Joe? Joe? Joe!" Nate shouted, snapping Joe out of his fantasy. "Stop trying to make out with that massive inflatable Snowman and come help me put these lights up." Nate laughed. Joe shook his head, he looked up and saw that he was in fact about to get it on with an inflatable. "Oh good lord." Joe murmured. Meanwhile in the corridor Sydney was texting the others asking them to come early when suddenly Angelika began ringing her. The picture that popped up was of them when they took a weekend away together, Sydney felt a massive surge of hurt well inside of her. Tears began to gather in her eyes. "No, no - not today." Sydney said to herself as she wiped the tears away. She immediately pressed the answer button on her phone and turned on her happy voice. She didn't want Angelika to know that she was still hurting. A few minutes past and the conversation was coming to an end. Sydney couldn't help but end it with a "bye, love ya." To which she immediately cringed at once she put the phone down. "Syd, let's go." Nate said appearing from around the corner - "We've got to get this place finished." Sydney composed herself and joined him. The three were soon hard at work with no sign of the others. Suddenly the lights went down. Sydney, Nate and Joe looked at each other in horror because if there's no power there's no party. All of a sudden the stage lit up and music began playing. Matt, Tim, Angelika, and Kyle appeared on stage and began singing Jingle Bell Rock much to the amusement of the other three who laughed and cheered. "We're here!" Angelika announced as the song ended. "Okay that was jaw dropping but we have like 3 hours to decorate this entire place." Joe explained. The group soon put their backs into it. The windows had cute lights draping them. Christmas themed banners were put up. Giant snowmen and Santa's were brought in and dotted about all with decorations to match them. With only an hour to spare the group were soon done. Except for the massive Christmas tree. "Let's get to it." Nate announced as he brought in the giant box of decorations. As the tree became more beautiful the group began to sing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree and managed to make the tree look complete and the entire room lit up. 2 hours later The room was now alive with the sound of people laughing and having a good time. The entire student body from 2015 was back and it felt like things hadn't changed. However a few were missing. DocMD stood on stage and tried to spot the group she was looking for, but not one of them was to be seen. She was about to give up hope when she heard music playing. Music that was different to the generic stuff that had been playing all night. She turned around to see that there were 2 spotlights and two dark silhouettes. She laughed to herself and walked off stage because she knew exactly what was going on. The two walked forward in a choreographed way with the lighting hitting them, it was Joe and Angelika who gave a performance of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer with the rest of the Fuglies. DocMD and the student body applauded the number, which then prompted DocMD to make her announcement. She told the students of the school's crisis and everyone agreed to help out with the benefit as much as they could. As the party came to an end Joe and Kyler walked off into the classroom. Kyler lent against a desk as Joe walked to the middle of the room. He needed to tell him and now was a good a time as any. Joe turned around to talk to him when Kyler cut him off by making out with him. Meanwhile down the hall Sydney and Angelika were stood at their old lockers talking about the good old times. "I still can't believe we got married at 18." Angelika giggled, she was slightly tipsy. "I know right? Married and divorced by 22. Practically done it all in four years." Sydney replied, also giggling because of her tipsiness. Angelika sighed after laughing, "Why did we ever break up?" The two looked at each other longingly and moved in for a kiss. Back in the gymnasium Matt and Tim had gone back to their hotel leaving Kyle and Nate to clean up. The two had always worked fast together - it was part of the reason they were attracted to each other. "I miss this." Kyle said, breaking the silence. "What?" "Us. I miss us being together." Kyle explained, "We should have never broke up." "We had to. You were going to med school and I was at the opposite side of the country." Nate retaliated. "But that was five years ago. We only split up because of that. We can still make this work." Kyle said walking up to Nate. Nate turned his back to him. "I-I don't know." Nate murmured, "I mean -" "Nate. We loved each other." Kyle placed his hands on Nate's shoulders and hugged him from behind. The six of them now were in the school addressing feelings that they needed to talk about. They all begin to sing True Love with Joe and Kyler going back to Kyler's nearby hotel. Sydney and Angelika going back to her's, Nate's and Joe's hotel room and Kyle and Nate going back to Kyle's. The End (For Now) Songs